Hurt
by Likewow5556
Summary: When Eric leaves during the episode 'See ya' Taylor takes it hard. Read and Review please


"That's why I'm leaving tomorrow" Abby said

"That's why I'm leaving tomorrow" Abby said. "To explore the west side of the island"

I went into shock at this. And I didn't pay attention until someone said something.

"Look Abby its been rough but you can't go alone"

"No way"

"She's not I'm going with her"

"What?"

I went into shock. Eric's leaving? Leaving me? He promised me! I can't believe it! He promised he would never leave me! I felt tears rushing into my eyes as Daley told them they can't leave. Daley was trying to get them to not leave, but once Eric set his mind to something he wasn't going to quit.

"I'll prove it we'll vote who wants us to calm down and stay together?" Daley asked hand raised. None of us raised our hands. "Melissa? How could you? Nathan? Lex? Lex? Lex yes you do with lex and me and Melissa and Taylor five right? We agree we all agree we all think we should stay together except Eric and Abby Right?"

"No. Look I've always agreed with the group…I'm going with Eric and Abby" Jackson was talking but I stopped paying attention to the rest…at least until he said he was going… By now I was sobbing.

Later that night me and Eric were talking…well more of Eric trying to explain and me just crying.

"Taylor I don't want to hurt you! You can come with us" Eric said.

"Eric no" I said turning away from him. "I'm staying"

"Taylor come on listen to me" Eric begged. "I haveta go!"

"You don't have to do anything"

"Taylor you don't understand"

"Don't understand?" I screeched. "How can you say that? I totally understand! You're only going with Abby because you like her"

"What?" Eric asked shocked. "You know that's not true!"

"Eric you promised me!" I said to him. "You said you wouldn't leave"

"But Taylor I'm going crazy here! I need to know if this is where I'm going to stay the rest of my life!"

"Go" I whispered to him. "Leave now"

"Taylor—" Eric started, but I cut him off.

"Eric leave" I commanded. Eric sent me one final look, before walking off.

The next morning they were leaving. I stood across from Jackson, Eric, and Abby. I was next to Nathan and Lex. I didn't know where Daley or Melissa was.

I watched Eric packing. Eric got up.

"Come on you guys saw this coming right? Its just I'm going crazy here"

I walked over and hugged Eric tears in my eyes. "Don't take long ok?" My voice was cracking. He nodded. I let go.

"Here I can make a new one" Lex said handing over the fire starter.

Eric and Nathan hugged. "I'll lug the water for you"

"Well all set" Jackson said coming up from behind us.

"Wait whos bringing two packs?" Lex asked.

"Nobody… It's uh"

"I'm going too. We've always said how we're stronger in a group. Now we need to keep two groups strong"

"You sure Mel?"

"No I'm not. I don't know if I'm going towards something or going away, but it feels right" Melissa said. She hugged each of us. "I can't find Daley so…say goodbye for me"

"We'll walk along the shore as long as we can. If theres any sign of civilization we'll find it there"

"Let's do it" Eric said. I mouthed 'bye'.

"We're together we'll be fine. So will you" Jackson said nodding his head. "See you soon… but if not…see you later"

I watched there retreating backs trying to hold in my sobs. Tears were falling down my cheeks. It's going to be hard without him. Eric was not only my best friend here…but I think I like him. No I don't just like him…I—I love him.

After Eric was gone I stood there until I couldn't even see his back. The others had left long ago…but I stayed, glancing hopefully at where he had stood before me. Then Nathan came up next to me.

"Taylor they're not coming back" Nathan told me. I just kept staring. "Taylor come on let's go back. You need to eat."

"Fine" My voice was weak and barley visible.

Nathan led me back to the campfire. I sat down, no emotions in my eyes other then sadness. Daley handed me a banana and piece of fish. I just stared at it.

"Taylor are you ok?" Daley asked. I didn't answer. "Taylor?"

"Uh Daley I think we should leave her alone" Nathan suggested. "I think she's really hurt"


End file.
